


To the Rescue

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [361]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Derek to the Rescue, Drabble, M/M, no injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/11/19: “cane, jury, wrong”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [361]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/11/19: “cane, jury, wrong”

“Some blind guy rear-ended me!” Stiles shouted into Derek’s ear through his phone. “I swear he was blind! I saw a white cane in his passenger seat!”

“Stiles!” Derek tried to interrupt.

“I’m not wrong!” Stiles continued railing. “Now my bumper’s smashed and the a-hole destroyed my taillight!”

“ _Stiles!”_ Derek tried again, succeeding this time. “Are you OK? Where are you? I’ll be right there.”

Shuddering to think what a mess of wire and duct tape Stiles would jury-rig together to get his taillight working again, Derek would fix it for him, also calm him down.

That’s what boyfriends did!


End file.
